The Old Pantheon
The Old Pantheon is the original compilation of Gods and Goddesses that were alive during the time of the Creation Myths. They are said to be the birth of all life, feeling, and creation in the known world of Terralba and each deity was worshipped by varieties of peoples evolved from their touch. They ruled over various realms in Aelfspace, including the Overworld and Underworld, and created many things, the greatest of which was Terralba. It is said that all of the deities were alive during the First and Second Eras but sometime during the Second Era was the Twilight Cataclysm, also known as the War of the Gods, where the deities' factions under the Dragons Los and Dok fought against each other for domination over Aelfspace. The events in the Twilight Cataclysm saw Los, the Dragon of the Overworld, use the powers of Chrona, God of Time, to travel back before the First Era and birth the first civilised species on Terralba, the Alfs (Eastmen) and Dwarfas (Westmen), and the ultimate death, imprisonment, or disappearance of all the Old Pantheon in the Void, a nigh inaccessible realm of Aelfspace. Through the Void however, some deities (most importantly Diamen, Goddess of Earth, and Arassai, Goddess of Creation) found tears or cracks and have managed to escape to or periodically return to Aelfspace and Terralba itself. This led to the creation of the New Pantheons such as the Diamen Gods and Elder Gods which are copies or fractures of various Aelfs that found a tear in the Void. The Pantheon itself is split down into two races, the Dragons and the Aelfs, and the various groupings within these races. The Dragons These are the oldest creatures and first living beings of Aelfspace. It is unclear where they themselves originally came from but it is known that they birthed the first Aelfs, the Greater Gods. They are also responsible for many major events in both the histories of Aelfspace and Terralba, including their destructive rivalry in the Twilight Cataclysm. Post-Twilight Cataclysm however, both Dragons have not been affected by the imprisonment in the Void as they themselves fashioned it and cannot be held within its walls. It is understood that Los was killed during the Cataclysm but since acquiring the powers of Chrona, Los is technically both alive and dead, being able to flt between worlds and times at a whim. Some myths claim by the time she was killed at the hands of Jagluth, Demon of Violence, she was up to a billion years older than when the War started and nearing the end of her life cycle anyway. Dok, on the other hand, was severely injured during the final Battle of the Underworld and fled to the mortal realm, Terralba. There, he led the Dragon Crusade by his people, the Dokalfar, from the Eastern Lands to Elgerloria, and has laid himself to rest in the dormant volcano of Mylrondia. * Los, Dragon of the Overworld, Goddess of Light * Dok, Dragon of the Underworld, God of Dark The Aelfs The Greater Gods These are the first-born Aelfs from the Dragons and represent the 3 of the 5 most powerful beings in Aelfspace. While the Greater Gods do not have their own Council in the Pantheon, they head the three others. * Terralba, Father of the World, God of Wisdom * Diamen, Goddess of Earth * Arassai, Goddess of Creation There are also sub-Greater Gods in the Dark Court, where the Dragon Dok created offspring deities with other Aelfs. * Jyl, Goddess of Dusk * Xus, God of Shadows The Hall of Worlds The Hall of Worlds is the Great Council of the Primordial Gods of Los. They are headed by Diamen and represent the physical elements of life and all of Aelfspace. The Celestial Council The Celestial Court is the Lower Council of the Primordial Gods of Los. They are headed by Terralba and represent all of the non-physical and spiritual elements of life and all of Aelfspace including life itself. The Dark Court The Dark Court is the Council of the Primordial Gods of Dok. They are headed by Arassai and represent all the evil and chaotic, physical and spiritual elements of life and all of Aelfspace. Some Gods of the Celestial Council or Hall of Worlds have turned to the Dark Court either during the Twilight Cataclysm or before, and were named the Renegade Gods. Category:Pantheons Category:Old Pantheon Category:First Era Category:Second Era Category:Aelfspace